


I Will Take You However I Want

by InannaAthanasia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age, Bride Stealing, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Dubious Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen Rutherford, Knight and wicked rogue wanted Caledonia Trevelyan the first time he saw her at court. Beautiful and spirited he had tried to get close to her, but her Father, Bann Trevelyan refused to allow her to be courted by a lowly Knight. Deciding to force his hand, Cullen kidnaps the wild beauty deciding to take her to his bed and force their marriage. Caledonia is furious at first, but when Cullen gives her an introduction to passion, she can't deny she wants more from the wicked Knight.</p><p> **Updated and refined 1st Chapter**</p><p>Now with my original airbrush art</p><p> </p><p>** Inspired and dedicated to the ladies of the Cullenites Facebook group who made me think to much about riding on horses with Cullen**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt found here https://www.facebook.com/groups/Cullenites

                                                                       

She was on a horse, on a horse in the lap of a man whom wasn't her husband or even engaged to for that matter. Yet there she was, straddled over the saddle with one strong arm tightly around her waist. She knew who her captor was, Ser Cullen Rutherford. Knight, Captain of Prince Alistair's private guard and knave extraordinaire. His name was on every woman in Thedas lips it seemed. They called him the Lion of Ferelden for the long wavy golden mane that frame a face built to perfection. He was graceful like a predator when he moved and had a body as sinful looking as the stories told about him were. He had told her he wanted to court her when she first arrived at Denerim, but with his lack of Nobility and power, her Father had denied him. So now, in the middle of the night she was on a horse running to who knew where after he so carelessly snatched her from her nightly walk before bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" she looked over her shoulder and tried to glare.

"What does it look like? I am taking you out of Denerim."

"I can see that, idiot, I meant why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he practically purred in her ear and smiled when she shuddered slightly "I plan on bedding you and forcing your Father to allow me to marry you my beautiful Vixen. I told you two nights ago I was hopelessly in love with you."

Oh Maker forgive her, but a part of her was thrilled at the idea of being bedded by him, but no matter if she wanted him or even had fallen in love with him as she had, his plan was doomed to fail. Her Father was already furious after catching them kissing four nights ago and she was lucky to have lived through it alone.  What would he do if he found them in bed together, married or not.

"Are you injured in the head? My Father will see you killed for this and I can not be the cause of your death." she sniffled.

"He will not kill me when I have bedded you and have a priest marry us." he chuckled.

"You don't know my Father, believe me this will not work" whether I want it too or not, she knew her Father to well "and besides what makes you think I would want you as my husband? Maybe I don't even desire you and was only playing with you at court."

He pulled her tighter to him and leaned his head forward to nip lightly at her neck and whispered  "You will and do. I remember every kiss we shared, every purr you made as we caressed each other in our stolen moments."

Caledonia felt like she couldn't breathe as he slid his hand up and squeezed one breast while he nibbled her ear. Without realizing it, she shifted her bottom and felt his hard length pushing back.

"I think your body agrees with me love, it always has every time I've touched you."

"No its not" she hoped her words didn't give away the fact she very much wanted what he promised "Nothing you do will make me want you, now take me back." Or at least want him anymore than the maddening ache in her already did, she told herself.

"Nothing I do? Are you so sure?"

"Yes." I am not so sure, she thought.

He took the reins tight to slow the horse and then looped them to the saddle before shifting his weight while pulling her flush against him once more. Sliding her shirt up with one hand, the other delved down into her breeches. She gasped as his fingers slid into her undercloth and stroked the damp flesh. Laughing once more, his questing fingers found her hidden nub. Putting pressure, he pushed her forward and sat back up. Picking up the reins again, he kicked the horse back into a gallop.

Caledonia gasped. Cullen had caressed her so many times through her clothing, ran his ran his hands over all her body he could, but never did he try anything as bold as this! She could feel his finger on her secret spot that no one, not even she herself, had touched. She had heard from the women of the court talk about such things, but never did she dare to see for herself. Now however, she not only knew, but with each sway the horse made it drove her against his fingers and made her squirm.

"Still not desiring me love?" he licked at her neck "Maker knows I do you. Since I first saw you all I could think of was your beautiful face and body. I tried being with other women but it wasn't enough, even my own fantasies as I stroked myself nightly weren't enough. I had to have you and could never allow another man to touch you. You are mine as I am yours. You know it Caledonia, you know what we feel for each other is real. I know it sounds so stupid, but we, us, our love, this is real and I will not allow either of us to suffer because of that man who calls himself your Father stands in our way."

Caledonia wasn't sure what to do, with his sinful voice dripping with passion, while declaring his love, no their love, she amended and the constant pressure and bumping going on between her legs she was falling apart quickly. Wanting to say something, _anything_ , her thoughts were jumbled in her head and she was unable to push even one word across her lips. If that wasn't enough, a strange warm burn was slowly building in her stomach that she didn't understand, but Maker forgive her it felt good.

"You feel it, don't you love? The same feelings I saw mirrored in your eyes every time we kissed, every time that beautiful body of yours arched against me begging to be satisfied." he purred in her ear before nipping at it "Even now you feel that building of pressure, the desire you didn't know was there, the need to roll your hips into my fingers."

She wanted to prove him wrong, prove she couldn't be aroused by his words and hands, prove that she wasn't aching for him as much as he claimed he was for her, but before she could protest, something broke inside her. Throwing her head back against his shoulder, his name slipped past her lips as her hips bucked and warmth exploded into a raging fire inside her. Her muscles clenched while she soared with a pleasure she never could guess was possible.

Cullen grinned at her pleasure and slid his fingers down and into her trembling passage, moaning himself as she clenched his fingers. She argued because of her fear of her Father, but her body was even now begging he fill her with more than his fingers. He had been completely captivated by her whenever they spoke and even more as they kissed, but hearing her orgasm, most likely her first orgasm, rip through her while she called out his name made him throb with desire.

"Cullen, I..I..." she whispered into the night.

"I know love, I know." he planted a kiss on her shoulder.

Turning her slightly so he could see her face, the wild playfulness fled him and he smiled before kissing her lips once more.

"Am I wrong Caledonia? Do you not love me as much as I do you?" he asked so gently it made her heart clench.

"Maker forgive me, but I want..." she blushed and thankfully with it night and him behind her there was no way he could see it.

"We are almost there and when we are." he pulled his hand from her breeches and lifted them to his mouth to lick her essence off them "I will bed you and make you mine forever, just as I am forever yours love."

Caledonia felt her breath trapped in her throat and before she could stop herself, she looked at him and spoke one simple word.

"Promise?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen takes her to his small stronghold and carries her to his chambers intent on finally satisfying his lust for Caledonia, as well as their love and desires.
> 
> But things seldom go the way a person wants and Cullen and Caledonia are no different when they are interrupted by some unexpected guest.

Caledonia swayed on her feet as Cullen lifted her off his horse. He might have removed his hand from her after she peaked, but the constant movements of the horse only made her burn even more for her wicked Knight. She tried to take a small step, but quickly stumbled into his arms. Picking her up in his strong arms, he practically ran to his chambers, kicking open doors, barking orders to his men and somehow managing to give her wicked kisses as he went. Thrusting her hands into his long golden locks, she playfully nipped at his chin, blushing at the heated animalistic growl it brought from his throat.

Cullen couldn't think straight as he finally made it to his chambers. All he could think of was finally holding her body flush against his, drinking her passion until he drown and praying to the Maker that his plan would work for both their sakes. He had no desire for either of them to be so called star crossed lovers. Laying her gently on his large bed, he slowly began pulling his light mesh armor from his body, until he stood before her in only the light cotton breeches he wore beneath his chain mail chausses.

Caledonia could only lick her lips at the sight he made before her. In Court he always wore the mail chausses and mail shirt with a tunic over it and he looked larger than life. Now, however, seeing him almost naked in front of her, she realized his mail added very little to his size. Cullen was tall with broad shoulders that tapered into a slim waist and from what little she could see long well shaped legs. His body had scars everywhere and she could see why Prince Alistair Theirin chose him as a personal guard, as he looked as if nothing could kill him.

Cullen crawled to her and let his body settle in next to her. Pushing himself up on one arm, his other reached out to lift her top as he leaned in for a kiss. He could feel her trembling and pulled back to look her in the eye, silently waiting for her to give him permission to continue. When she shyly smiled and pulled his face back to her, he rolled his hips into her as he kissed her deeply, stroking and sucking on her tongue.

Caledonia no longer doubted if this was wrong. She loved him with all her soul and he had lit a fire in her that it seemed his touch was the only thing quenching it...or was he feeding it? Feeling his hands lift her top, she helped him pull it off her body as he threw it across the room. Watching him pull down her breast band, she smiled as he swore while they fell free with a small bounce.

"Andraste's great flaming ass! You're more perfect than my dreams ever conjured!"

Lowering his golden head as he drew one tip into his mouth, he tugged and nipped at her until her breasts felt tight and heavy. Letting it go with a pop of his mouth, he slowly rubbed his face and nuzzled each breast before going lower. Rolling so he could kneel between her legs, he slid her leggings down with her undercloth and slowly pulled each shapely leg free. Laying completely naked, Caledonia felt a slight shudder run through her under his hungry eyes.

Embarrassed as he stared, Caledonia was not prepared for the onslaught of emotion as he fell on her in a passionate fury. They had kissed and cuddled many times over the months she was at court, but this, this felt like his mouth and hands were everywhere as he licked, sucked and stroked her body into a sexual frenzy. Working his way down, his warm hands spread her legs wide to his gaze.

"I smell your desire, feel your heat and now" he ran the tip of his tongue lightly against her slit "will devour you love."

Caledonia wasn't sure what to think. Surely his mouth on her there was a sin, but the moment he broke her barrier and her lips opened his questing tongue while feeling his fingers play on her slick skin, she no longer cared. All she wanted was more as the now familiar burn built in her stomach again She felt her hips buck against his face as his tongue rolled her nub and when he slid one finger into her tight sheath her back arched off the bed.

"Come for me love," he whispered against her "I want to taste you as you coat my face with your honey."

Lowering his head to suck the small nub at the center of her pleasure nursing on it strongly, he slid his finger into her tight channel and he got his desire.

"Cullen!" she screamed this time as she twisted in her pleasure.

Crawling up her body after drinking every drop he could of her passionate release, he settled between her legs and rubbed his still covered length against her, watching as she moaned and withered against his body.

"Do you want this love? Are you ready for me?" he whispered in her ear while licking it.

"Yes, Maker yes my Love!"

Just then the door flung open as Bann Alexander Trevelyan, along with several other men, came in with Cullen's squire Krem, apologizing.

"Sorry Boss, I tried to..."

Cullen was grabbed off of her, while her Father quickly threw a blanket over his daughter. Fighting against him, Cullen watched with Anger as Caledonia's Father slapped her and told her to shut up. Yelling for someone Cullen did not recognize to come to him, he was forced to watch her be brutalized by her own Father's orders. A fat, ugly man, quickly thrust his fingers deep into Caledonia's body. Cullen saw the flash of pleasure in the man's eyes and gave him a murderous gaze and he continued to feel inside her much more than needed. The man finally told her Father that her maiden head was still intact.

"Take that bastard and kill him." Alexander ordered.

"No! Father, no! You can't, I love him..."

Caledonia whimpered as her Father's large hand connected with her cheek. Hitting her hard enough to knock her back on the bed.

"You son of a bitch!" Cullen growled at the sight of her now bleeding face.

"I said kill him, now!" Alexander once more ordered.

Dragging Cullen outside his keep, Caledonia was hurried out with them, still wrapped in a blanket only, to watch him put to the sword.

Cullen caught Caledonia's eyes and mouth a simple I love you before dropping to his knees before her as her Father's men cheered. Hearing a sword draw from someone's scabbard, he knew the end was close, until he heard more horses and a familiar voice yell stop.

Angry at being stopped in his justice, Caledonia's Father quickly lost his bravado as Prince Alistair Theirin dismounted with several guards and a large Qunari.

"Sorry for the close call Boss, but you didn't give me much time to find the Prince." the Qunari told Cullen with a smile.

"It seems to me as someone should quickly explain what is going on here before I have to get angry and if I get angry, well let’s just stop and emphasize that me angry is not a pretty sight." Alistair commanded.

"My Lord Alistair..." Alexander began.

"My Lord Prince Alistair, you mean of course. I doubt a little nobody such as you would forget how to address Royalty of course."

Caledonia wasn't sure if Prince Alistair was being sarcastic or not, but she said an extra prayer to the Maker to save Cullen's life.

"This man" Alexander pointed to the still kneeling Cullen "kidnapped my daughter and tried to rape her, but thankfully the Maker led us here before her virtue could be ruined."

"And he is on his knees because...?"

"I plan to kill him for it."

"Well lucky you I got here in time. Ser Cullen is a Knight and member of my own personal guard. Killing him without mine or my Father's permission would of resulted in you following him, so lucky for you I am here." he chuckled.

"My Lord Alistair..." Alexander began.

"Maker man, it's my Lord Prince Alistair, I am beginning to have serious doubts to your intelligence Trevelyan."

"My Lord Prince Alistair, I demand this man's life..."

Ignoring Alexander, Alistair quickly walked to Caledonia who was shaking under the thin blanket. Noticing her already bruising face and broken lip, he turned back to Alexander.

"Did you do this?" he demanded.

"She tried to stop me and defend the bastard."

"Was it consensual?" Alistair wondered.

"It doesn't matter, I am her Father and I did not give my consent for her to even be courted by this brute, let alone have sex with him like some two bit Denerim whore."

"You have seriously passed angry and flew into pissing me off." turning to his guards” Take Ser Cullen into custody and escort Lady Trevelyan to the coach."

"What do you think you're doing?" Alexander couldn't believe the nerve of Prince Alistair interfering with a family matter.

"No one will die before all facts are known and I doubt seriously they are. You obviously have no business being near any woman if you handle your own daughter in such a disgusting manner, so I will take her under Royal protection until this matter is decided on."

"You have no right..." Alexander started, but cut off when Alistair finally reached his limit of patience and punch the man, knocking him out.

"Someone throw his worthless hide over a horse, we are leaving now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caledonia finds herself in the royal palace wing sharing rooms next to Anora Mac Tir and Elissa Cousland, who are her age as well. At first she is a bit reluctant to open up to the two woman who are much above her in social standing, but she quickly find the two have no such hangups and are equally curious about her time with Cullen.
> 
> Caledonia's Father demands the King give him an audience, but King Maric first wants to speak to all of them before passing a judgement the angry Bann is demanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I hate Anora Mac Tir. Almost all my stories that she is in paint her as a manipulate backstabbing bitch as I see her being in DA:O, especially if she turns on you at the Landsmeet. Anyway, since this is a AU world setting and she is yet to marry Cailan, I decided to have her as a fun loving ally to Caledonia.

Caledonia had been in the Palace for 3 days and much to her horror was the source of all the gossip. She heard mostly that she had to be the one to lure Ser Cullen into the trap of trying to make him her husband, because a man like him did not want to marry someone like her. Having heard another such remark, she ran to her chambers. On the way she heard some woman call her a whore for her obvious loose ways.

Throwing herself on the bed she cried and cried. She wasn't sure what she felt about Cullen anymore. Part of her wanted to forget him and try to please her Father and move on with her life far from the royal court, but at the same time she also wanted to to be with the man she knew in her heart she loved. But doubt was everywhere and she couldn't help but wonder if his claims of loving her and wanting her for his wife were only things said to make her go along with his quest to have sex with her. Deep in her thoughts she never heard the gentle knock or the door opening.

"Caledonia?" Anora called to her.

Looking up from her bed, Caledonia saw Anora Mac Tir and Elissa Cousland entering the room. At first she had been nervous talking to the two women who were almost her same age. Anora, who was betrothed to Prince Cailan was slightly older, while Elissa was a year her junior. With her being only a Bann's daughter she felt she wasn't worthy of being their friend, but both girls had quickly told her otherwise. The mischievous Elissa added that only a man who care about such stupid nonsense. She had been grateful, without them she wasn't sure if she would of made it through each day since she was carried off by Cullen.

"Now what are the idiots in this court saying?" Anora asked as she jumped on the bed next to Caledonia before pulling the girl into her arms and hugged her as she still sniffled.

"They say I tricked him, that no one, especially him, would ever carry me off wanting me and that I am a...a...a whore." she cried more.

"Oh Caledonia" Elissa said as she rubbed her back "don't listen to those idiots! They are simply jealous and Cullen along with any other man would want you sweetie. You may not realize it, but with your beautiful copper hair and those violet eyes, you are beyond lovely."

Caledonia looked at them both and smiled “I don't know what I would do without you both; you have been so kind to me."

"Hey we are just happy to find someone our age who actually has a brain and not drooling over all the men here!" Anora exclaimed "Most of the girls here twits trying to snare a husband."

"Or at least bed someone." Elissa snorted "Do you know how many women Alistair finds in his bed at night? It’s ridiculous, just because he is unmarried or not _formally_ matched as well."

Caledonia smiled, it was well known that Elissa and Alistair were deeply in love with each other and her parents were to be escorted to court to speak with the King about a match.

"I was trying to catch a good husband too." Caledonia smiled.

"That's different and besides you landed a good one too." Anora winked and all three laughed.

"You know what you need Callie?" Caledonia smiled at the nickname Elissa had given her.

"What could that be?"

"To see and talk to Cullen privately."

Caledonia eyes went wide. Would they even allow her too? If so, then she could ask him exactly why he really took her and what he honestly wanted from her.

"Agreed, now how do we do that?" she asked her friends.

"Simple, we get Alistair to take you to him and tell the guards to let you speak to him in private."

"But, but would he?"

"Caledonia, really need you ask?" Anora chimed in "Alistair practically purrs on command for Elissa.”

All three girls giggled and Anora also added "Let Elissa go charm her Prince, while we go look through my clothing for something beyond amazing to wear since we are the same size almost."

"Oh no, you can't..." Caledonia started to protest.

"I can and will, you have to look perfect so when Cullen sees you he will propose instantly."

Caledonia was nervous as she followed Prince Alistair into Fort Drakon. Anora had been true to her word and picked the most regal looking gown she could find. She also loaned her jewelry and had her maiden in waiting help Caledonia put up her hair in the current court style. Even Prince Alistair had commented on how she was dressed and had impishly added that if Cullen had simply wanted to marry her before he certainly would be panting and on the floor begging now.

After speaking to the guards, Alistair told Caledonia that in two hours she had to be back at the Palace as his Father intended to speak with her after vespers. Nodding quickly, she was then lead to Cullen's cell. He was standing with his back to them and in nothing more than his breaches he had been wearing the night they were found in bed. Looking at his wide shoulders and perfectly sculpted body she wanted to moan. Makers breath the man was gorgeous no matter what side you looked at.

Opening the door, Caledonia stepped in the cell while Cullen told them to leave him alone, not knowing she was the one coming in and not a guardsmen. After locking the door, Alistair and the jailer left them alone.

"Cullen" she whispered.

Turning, Cullen eyes went wide and rushed to her to take her in his strong arms and spin her around.

"My Love, are you really here or am I dreaming? If this is a dream, Maker please take mercy on me and never wake me again!"

Caledonia smiled as he kissed her once more. Seeing him again and his reaction was all she needed to know. She not only loved him, but there would never be another man whom she would welcome as her husband.

"I am really here, no dream I promised" she whispered against his lips.

Kissing her till she felt her body shiver with need she pulled back from him and looked into those intense soul searching amber eyes of his.

"Make love to me Cullen, here and now."

"What?" his jaw dropped as he let her down.

"Make love to me and claim me as your own like you planned. That is of course if you truly want me for your wife and not just sex."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is shocked at Caledonia's brazen offer and finds out she offered to only test him and whether to believe court gossip.
> 
> After explaining why he fell in love with her, Cullen wants a taste of her again and with the heat in his eyes she finds herself burning to have a piece of her bold Knight once more.

Cullen was stunned and took a step back from her. He couldn't believe his ears, was she actually asking him to take her here in a prison cell?

"I..I, wait what?" he stammered along with some gibberish even he wasn't sure of what it meant.

"I knew it" she felt tears stinging her eyes "they were right. You don't love me or want me as a wife, just another woman for you to fuck. Ugh I am so stupid!"

She was going to turn and call for the jailer to let her out, but before she could he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her once more. Slowly licking and nipping at her lips until they finally parted, giving him deeper access to her mouth. Pulling back he held her tight in his arms as if he were afraid to let her go.

"So let me guess, you heard all kinds of gossip and thought you would bring yourself here and make a proposition as bold as mine to see if the gossip was right or not?" he laughed. Maker's breath she was a handful.

"I...I just don't know, well I mean" she stammered "I guess I want to know how you could possibly love me enough to want me as your wife. You have had so many offers I hear and Maker knows almost every woman in Thedas wants to sleep with you, so why pick me?"

He watched as she nibbled her lower lip in worry and seeing those dainty white teeth made him even harder as he thought of some areas on him he wouldn't mind having them. Trying to compose himself, he let her go, yet pulled her face up so she could look in his eyes as he spoke.

"It's true, I have had many offers over the years and some from very high ranking Noble women. I have had Queens ask me to be their lover and wives offer to run away with me too." he chuckled "But all they cared about was my body and not who I am."

"But, we have only spoken for a few weeks and only shared a few kisses, well before, you know..." he saw her blush and slid his rough calloused  fingers over her soft smooth lips and moaned as he realized how much he wanted even more to feel those lips wrapped around... clearing his throat, he continued.

"When I first saw you, I was completely captivated. You were so beautiful and I admit made my body burn in desire" he noticed her blush deepen with his words and smiled "and then I had to speak to you, which Alistair can tell you how bad, no how _desperate_ I was to meet you."

He leaned in to kiss her once more, slowly and sensually causing her to lean into him and whimper with a need she still didn't completely understand yet fully.

"It was when I saw you with that stuffy idiot Draven that I think I was beginning to fall in love with you, for well you." he chuckled "I was ready to kill the bastard when he laid his hands on you, but before I could, you punched him so hard he fell and when you started to walk away, you turned around and kicked him right in the crotch and told him to enjoy it, because that was the only time your body would touch his balls willingly."

Maker she was embarrassed. By nightfall everyone in the palace knew who she was and many maidens were thrilled the old man would think twice before touching another lady again.

"That night I asked you to dance and your Father told me to leave. I spoke to him later, asking to court you, but he refused me. He told me I may be Prince Alistair's favorite wiper and rich to boot, but I had no power at court and therefore not of interest to him. We argued of course, I told him you were a beautiful strong woman, not livestock to be bartered over, but he still refused."

"My Father, he is not a good man..." she let a tear slip "and he plans to marry me to Ser, Ser...who when they found us...the one who tested" more tears began to flow.

"The one who touched when we were found?" Cullen was filled with rage. He would condemn himself to burn for eternity in the void before he would allow that man to touch her once more.

"Yes"

"My Love," he brought her eyes up once more to hers "I will never allow him or your Father to hurt you again."

He held her close and kissed the top of her coppery curls as he tucked her head under his chin.

"Then the day I caught you in the gardens, we spoke for so long and you let me kiss you, ah sweet Andraste, I was lost to you then."

"But, but the King may...he might order your death." she shivered and he took her hand and led her to his bed, sitting down and pulling her small frame into his lap while wrapping her shoulders in his blanket. He might very well be in prison, but Alistair had made sure he had a private cell and a quality bed.

"King Maric will not order my death Love, he owes me his life." he saw her eyes go wide "Both him and his sons along with myself, and Cailan's and Maric's captain of their guards went hunting. Somehow we got separated and I was with the King when one of the massive Great Bears attack him and killed his horse almost instantly. Trapped under the horse with the Bear going for his body, I managed to get its attention and through more luck than skill, killed the beast."

"Then why does he want to speak to both of us before giving my Father his judgement?"

"Because Alistair is looking for evidence your Father is passing information to the Orlesian's."

Caledonia should of been shocked, but truthfully she wasn't. If he helped Orlais he could demand power, titles and more. Anything to have power, nothing else mattered was all her Father was, it was also why her Mother left him. It was still painful to think her Mother hated her Father enough to run off, but didn't love Caledonia enough to take her with her. To be left to be raised by a man who hated women.

"Now you wild vixen" he chuckled, pulling her thoughts back to him " we have time to spare and while I refuse to take your virginity in a prison cell, even one as comfortable as here, I intend to enjoy your beautiful body you are offering me so willingly."

Caledonia found that Cullen was skilled and quick at taking off a woman's clothing and teased him as well, enjoying making him blush for once.

Unlike the first time they were together, Cullen took his time exploring her body as well as enjoying it. He slid his hands over her soft perfumed flesh and bent down to lick the valley between her large full breasts. Working his way to one nipple, he rolled his nose around it and grinned at the deep moan off her lips. Nuzzling it a bit more, he then captured the stiff peak to draw it deeply into his mouth. After one hard pull, he heard her moan again, but this time it was deep and full of lust.

 Letting go of the now stiff and tingling peak, he licked his way down to the place he loved to taste her the most. Quickly removing her undercloth, already wet with her desire, he pushed her thighs apart and for a moment just stared at the glistening flesh before him. He saw her small nub, swollen and waiting for his eager mouth to tease it, saw her tight opening that was begging to be filled and her entire core that was tempting him to change his mind and claim her and know the heaven he knew he would find deep within her.

"Maker is there any part of you that isn't perfect?" He was dying to taste her again, but it was hard to pull his eyes away from the lure her sex seemed to hold him in. Finally he decided to slide his fingers deep inside her, enjoying the moans it brought to her lips. Pumping her once, twice and finally a third, he drew his fingers up to his mouth and closing his eyes, licked them clean. Opening his eyes once more he locked his eyes with hers and saw them burning with lust and smiled. The first time she was unsure and nervous, but now, now she was mirroring the desire that was coursing through his own body.

Lowering his head after giving her the cocky smirk he was known for, he devoured her core.

Caledonia panted and threw her head back as desire, hard roaring desire, swept through her body. Maker the man was gifted when it came to this. She remembered the first time he did this and she worried if it was sinful to do such, but now she realized she didn't care if it was or not and laughed.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not, that you laugh as I try to please you." he said while raising his head from its task.

"I was thinking about how I worried if the Maker considered this a sin the first time."

"And now Love?"

"I don't give a damn if it is or not."

Cullen chuckled and realized everything she said, did and desired made him love her even more. Maric had to let him marry her, he couldn't live not having her in his life now he realized. With a growl he sat up and pushed his cotton breaches down his hips along with his undercloth as well. He positioned his body over hers and told her he wouldn't claim her fully, but he wanted, no _had_ to have some part of her.

Sliding his hard length between her drenched swollen lips, he ground himself against her swollen nub. Quickly thrusting hard against her, he had her panting and withering in passion with only few strokes. He watched as her eyes closed, her lips parted and her head fell back as she clung to him and found his desire reaching for its own piece of perfection.

It didn't take her long to come to a peak, but what surprised him was as she panted and chased her orgasm, she reached down and slid her fingers over his tip and slightly squeezed him. Watching her face as passion took her and feeling the innocent, yet erotic touch of her fingers on him, Cullen let out a deep, lusty growl as he splashed her belly with his seed.

Both Panting as their eyes focused on the other, they heard a voice laugh at his door. Quickly throwing a sheet over her he heard a voice that was full of mirth.

"Maker Cullen, must every time I see the two of you together is she always going to be naked with only a sheet on?" Alistair laughed.

Cullen laughed and quickly pulled his breeches back up. Looking at Caledonia and then Alistair, he wasn't sure where to let her dress.

"I will turn around" Alistair told her quickly.

Thanking him, she got off the bed as Cullen helped her dress, kissing her shoulders as he went. Once she was finally back into her clothing, Cullen asked Alistair why he was here.

"I should say I was here to protect Lady Trevelyan's honor, but the way your going I think only a wedding band will do such now" he chuckled.

"Ah the great jokester, Prince and Fool in one." Cullen snorted.

"But in all due seriousness, Father wishes to see you both now, together."

"Together?" Caledonia shifted nervously.

"Yes, he said someone's head was to roll and he wanted you both at the palace now."

Caledonia and Cullen looked at each other and then to Alistair. No Cullen said Maric owed him his life, he would never kill him, right?

"If the head is mine, swear you will protect her Alistair and make sure her Father doesn't marry her to someone who won't appreciate or love her."

Caledonia looked at the grim faces on both men now and the nod, Alistair gave Cullen. Maker please do not let King Maric kill him, she didn't know if she could live without him now knowing he really did love her and truly wanted her as his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, this was suppose to be a one shot about riding on a horse with Cullen and having something sexy happening....sigh


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Caledonia are escorted by Prince Alistair to a private meeting with King Maric, Alexander Trevelyan, the man Alexander picked to be Caledonia's husband, Prince Cailan as well as Anora and Elissa.
> 
> Not sure what to expect, Caledonia finds strength she never knew she had when she sees Cullen's life is on the line. Tired of her Father, tired of the court and much to Prince Alistair's humor, tired of Kings too. 
> 
> Cullen begins to realize that he may be trained as a Knight and warrior, but the fiery Caledonia is a force to be reckoned with and when she goes to war, not a King, Prince or even her Father is going stand up against her and win, not with Cullen's life hanging on the edge.

As they entered the palace, Cullen laced his fingers in Caledonia's. Looking at his large massive hand, holding her small dainty one gave her more comfort than she wanted to admit. She was still worried. Cullen had told her Maric would never kill him, yet at the end asked Alistair to watch over her if he was to be executed. Feeling Cullen squeeze her hand he turned and gave her a dashing smile before the chambers doors were opened.

Sitting on a smaller throne, since this was a private room used for sensitive judgements, she saw Prince Cailan with Anora by his side and watched as Alistair went to stand by Elissa. Why were they there she thought. She said another prayer her friends wouldn't be punished because of their friendship with her. Good grief, she thought, with all the favors she had been asking the Maker the last few days, she probably would  have to join the Chantry to repay the debt at the rate she was going.

Walking to stand before the King, both knelt and rising she also saw her Father now as well as the man who had examined her when she had been found with Cullen. Seeing the man looking hungrily at her, she shuddered thinking this was who she would be married too if her Father had his way. She was horrified to even think of him touching her like Cullen did. She found herself once more praying to the Maker and to forgive her for hey growing list of prayers.

"You are in some serious trouble Cullen, I hope you know." The King rumbled "Lord Trevelyan wishes for your death, however I would like to hear why you felt you needed to kidnap one of my subjects."

"My Lord King, I had admired and eventually fell in love with Caledonia, when I approached her Father for permission to court her, he told me that I did not have a title nor enough power in the court and refused the offer. I saw and heard of his abusive behavior of her and could not stand by and watch her be beaten or given to someone who did not love her. I had hoped taking the action I did would of forced him to let us marry."

"A complete lie!" Alexander Trevelyan cut in "He did not ask to court her, simply took her to debauch and ruin my daughter. I have never abused her."

"Now who is liar you Bastard. I saw you beat her and allow some one to touch her for his own pleasure, with your blessing!" Cullen yelled.

Caledonia watched as the King, her Father and Cullen argue back and forth and finally snapped. She was tired of men choosing her choices in life. Her Father, her King now and while she loved Cullen, even he was when he took her.

"Enough!" she yelled over their voices.

The room went instantly silent as she marched up to the throne.

"I have had with you all. Everyone wants to decide what I want, what I did and not one of you let me speak. Well I am speaking now."

She whirled on her Father and Ser lard butt. Never seeing the smirk growing on King Maric's face.

"You are not going to control me or who I marry old man." turning to the King "You want your Orlesian spy? There he is. When I heard from someone they suspected him and were trying to prove it, I remembered something. Go to his rooms and retrieve a pale blue box. You will find many letters with an Orlesian seal. I remember it, because he beat me for 2 days when I found it and pulled them out to see what they were. Also, this blubbering fool next to him carries his letters late at night for him, so late no one anywhere is awake."

"Seize him and his fine looking friend" Maric ordered as he allowed his sarcasm to drip from his lips "and we shall see what we find. Now Lady Trevelyan, if you do not mind, you can return to your rooms while I decide on Cullen..."

"No you won't" she whirled on the King next "hurt him. I just handed you my Father and his accomplice in their treason, you owe me my King and I intend to collect now."

Alistair couldn't handle it any longer and was consumed in laughter. Even the typical cool collective Cailan was fighting his laughter that was threatening to explode from him at any moment.

Maric stood and walked to Caledonia and stopped in front of her. Looking down at her he let a small smile curve his sensual lips.

"What do you wish then?" he asked her

Caledonia swallowed and looked quickly to Cullen who shook his head slightly not knowing anymore than her what to do next.

"I..I...uh." she was having a hard time breathing as he loomed in front of her.

"Cailan, Alistair, take both your betrothed ladies and leave. Cullen you shall stay.

She heard the door shut firmly behind her and felt her eyes widen as he lifted a single shimmering curl to his face.

"Tell me Milady or Cullen goes to the block now."

"I..I.." she gulped "I want Cullen as my husband." she finally finished.

"Done." he said and went back to his throne.

"Thank you my Lord King, if I can ever do anything..." she started relieved while taking Cullen's hand quickly in hers.

"I am not done Lady and you _will_ be quiet and listen." he looked at Cullen " you have not breached her yet?" he smiled when Cullen nodded "Then, this is my terms for allowing Cullen to live and to marry you. Should you not agree, he will be killed and you will be stripped of everything right along with your traitorous Father and while I will not order your death, you will be penniless and banned from Ferelden forever."

Caledonia and Cullen looked at each other and nodded before looking back at the King.

"Alistair will be traveling to Highever to escort The Teryn and his wife to Denerim to formalize the contract between him and their daughter. Cullen shall go with him and not marry you until after both Princes marry within the month."

Both let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I am not done. When Cullen leaves in the morning with Prince Alistair, you my fiery lady will come to my chambers to stay the night and continue to do so until Cullen returns."

Caledonia gasped and looked at Cullen who lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I...I don't...I mean, why?" she stammered.

"Isn't it obviously? I intend to take your maidenhead and enjoy you every night until your betrothed comes back. I will be discrete, Milady and will not allow you to be slandered in court. In fact I will very publicly announce that through yours and Cullen's help, we stopped a traitor to Ferelden and not only will I reward you both with a marriage you both wish, but will bestow your Father's title and all lands to Cullen so that your line will continue. You will not marry below your rank."

Caledonia wasn't sure what to say and then felt Cullen lift her chin and bring her eyes to his.

"I love you Callie, but if this is more then you can bare, more than you feel you can live with,  I will gladly die for you and order my men and all I have to go with you out of Ferelden so that you will not suffer. I will never judge you if you agree and never love you less if you do either. I will  support you no matter what you choose as it is your body and your life."

Smiling at Cullen with tears threatening to flow from her eyes, she turned to the King.

"I accept."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen takes Caledonia back to her room and they discuss their choices again. Cullen is worried that Caledonia will not be able to handle the emotional aftermath of excepting the King's disgusting offer.
> 
> As Cullen leaves her that morning, Caledonia tries to hold herself together and prepare for her night with the King.

Caledonia was hardly aware of Cullen taking her to her quarters. All she could see or hear was the King. King Maric who demanded the Droit du Seigneur more or less for his aid. No she amended to herself, it was her virginity to be traded for Cullen's life. The King had left her no choice or chance for that matter to negotiate at all. It was cut and dry; either she warm the King's bed or Cullen dies.

Inside her room, Cullen pulled her into his strong embrace and whispered one word to her, cry. Which she did. She cried and sobbed until finally only small hiccups slipped from her lips. Pulling back from him, Cullen looked into her face and seeing the pain was ready to commit treason himself and kill the bastard for doing this to her. She had only recently turned 18 and had spent her life very sheltered and ignored. She didn't understand the how cruel and conceited those in power could really be.

"Cullen" she pulled back and whispered "are you sure you will still want me?"

"Maker's breath Callie, your trading your virginity for my life, how can I not love you?" Did she actually think he would forsake her? Of course she did, she had never truly been loved by anyone in her life, well until now that is.

"But I will have known another man, how could you want me?" she shook slightly and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Callie, look at me." he asked and lifted her eyes to him "I have known other women, yet you still want me right?" he watched her shy nod "so how can I hold something that you have not asked for against you love?" he pulled her close once more and kissed the top of her head as he tucked her under his chin. "Kings are above God and mankind love, we must either dance to their demands or die in their displeasure."

"I love you so much Cullen." she smiled up at his face.

"I meant what I said Callie, if you can not bear this burden, I would rather die than force something horrid on you because of me, that would destroy you over time."

"And I can't not do it, because to lose you would be an even worse hell to be locked in forever."

"Come my love." he led her to the bed "I may not be able to consummate our union tonight, but I am damn well going to sleep with you in my arms this night!"

Helping each other undress, they snuggled into her large and soft bed. Lightly kissing, feather like touches and sweet whispers filled the night until finally both fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caledonia stood before the King's door feeling like she would be sick with how bad her nerves were. Cullen had left first thing in the morning with Alistair and a full company of men. She had held him and cried, even though she told herself she wouldn't. Cullen had told her he was in awe of her and that he was unworthy of her love and would spend his life trying to be. Alistair had teased them horribly, not knowing their tears and sadness had been caused by his Father, the King. Finally they could delay no longer and Caledonia had stood on the battlements watching as they left the city and even as they finally moved beyond her sight, she still stood and watched, praying for strength in what was to come.

Dressed in a thin silk gown and with a heavy cape trimmed in rabbit fur, she waited a moment before the door opening to King Maric's private chambers. She had no idea what to expect and with the need to keep it private and hidden, there was no one she could ask. Taking a deep breath, she pushed through the doors and into the Lion's den and prayed she survived it.

Maric was sitting on a lounge by a large fireplace in only a pair of baggy leggings. As she moved closer she had to admit that while the King was quite a bit older than her, he was still a fine looking man. But even seeing that, she was still horrified at what the night held for her. Would he be brutal like stories she heard in the palace about other men, or gentle and loving like Cullen. While she feared a brutal man, she prayed he was not gentle and caring like Cullen, as if would be easier to hate him even more for this.

Standing he walked to her and pulled the cape from her body, letting it drop to the floor.

"Maker, I knew you would be breathtaking in the bronze silk, but I had no idea how beautiful. You are a woman worthy of royalty." he told her as he walked around her admiring her in the gown he had sent to her earlier.

"Then I wish I were ugly, Milord, then I would not be here now."

"By the Gods your a feisty one." he laughed "we are going to have so much fun my dove."

"Maybe you will." she shot back hotly. Maybe she had no choice in being there, but no one said she had to be happy about it.

"Oh I know I will, but I intend to make you enjoy it as well. I am quite talented at arousing and pleasing a woman, many women."

Caledonia wanted to respond, but she couldn't as the King pulled her into his embrace and kissed her passionately. He licked and stroked her lips until finally they parted and he could seek out what he really wanted to stroke. Gripping her small waist with his large hands, he lifted her up and slowly kissed his way down until he could lick the valley between her breasts. Maker she made him burn. He knew that once she got over her fear with him, she would be a passionate little minx.

"Mhmm you taste as wonderful as you look Caledonia, I can only imagine what the rest of you will taste like." he nibbled her shoulder as he sat her back on her feet "but first, we need to get you out of this" and before she could even react he pulled her gown over off her body.

"Andraste's flaming tits, you have most perfect body I have ever seen! Why have I not noticed you before?"

Giving her no chance to respond he pulled her to where he had been sitting before and yanked her down in his lap.

"Don't worry lovely brave Caledonia" he whispered against her neck "I have no intention of taking your maidenhead tonight. Screaming frighten young women are not what I find attractive and sexually stimulating." he chuckled.

"Then why do this? I mean you say you desire me, so why not just take and be done with it?"

"Caledonia, look at me." he commanded and once she did, he continued "You think now that laying with me will change you and your love with Cullen." he watched her nod "but it will not. I do not want nor command your love. Your heart is his and I am glad to see it as Cullen is more than just my son's friend and guardsman to me. He saved my life once, did you know?"

"Yes, he told me."

"So Cullen is one man I wish to see happy and well loved, which I imagine you both will enjoy often since you both enjoy climbing into bed together as much as possible." he laughed "So hold your love for him and enjoy your life and a King's friendship and we shall enjoy this time together."

"You make it seem so casual, like good friends playing chess or something while their spouses are out of town." she arched a brow at him while tossing her copper tresses slightly.

"Excellent idea, do you play chess?" he smiled when she nodded "then lets play and the winner can demand a reward from the other."

"If I win, we do not have sexual intercourse" she smiled wickedly as she thought she had him.

"Agreed, there are so many other ways to enjoy each other then intercourse my dove."

Maker's ass she swore to herself, she had forgotten everything else for a moment, but at least her virginity would still be for Cullen alone, so it gave her some hope.

"And you your Majesty?"

"You allow me to lick and kiss every inch of your body tonight without any argument."

"Deal, lets play."

"Did I mention I have never been beaten in my life? Empress Celene herself said I was the finest player in all of Thedas." he gave her a wolfish grin as she got up from his lap so he could grab the set.

Bringing the board back to the seating before the fireplace, he began setting up the pieces as she sat down.

"You may put the gown back on if you wish dove."

"No, I think not" she said and laughed at his surprised look "if I stay like this, it might distract you enough I can win." she laughed.

"I am going to enjoy our time together immensely my wicked minx" he smiled "Yes, I will enjoy my nights more than I have in ages."

Caledonia took a deep breath. She had to be strong or risk ruining everything between her and Cullen forever. So far the King seemed not so bad, but then tonight was only the first night. It would be almost a month before Cullen came back to her. How long could she hold off the King? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to make Maric a royal bastard, but couldn't quite do it. While it is extremely audacious of him demanding the Droit du Seigneur basically of them, I didn't want him to be cruel or indifferent to what she was going through. While he refuses to release her from their deal, I decided he should be charming and somewhat kind too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caledonia tries to beat Maric at chess and finds that even she can't make it out of the lions den without a few scratches. She also is introduced to a new Ally who becomes a lifeline while Cullen is away.

Caledonia had always considered herself an excellent chess player. Never had she lost a game and when Maric made his outrageous boast of being the finest player in all of Thedas, well she thought it was his ego talking. Now however as they neared the end of game, she realized not only her chances of winning were gone, but the King was beginning to stare with a sinfully wicked smile.

_Why didn't I put on the damn gown when I had the chance? Maric was a powerful King who commanded millions, like some big bouncing breasts were going to distract him. He probably has seen every shape, size and color since his Queen died when Prince Alistair was just a boy._

"Caledonia?"

"Hmm? What? Sorry was a bit wrapped in my own thoughts."

"I gathered seeing as I said checkmate three times already and you did not shriek or try to run for the doors." he grinned.

"Maker Breath", she mumbled to herself.

"Now my dear, if we could recline to my bed, I do remember you agreeing to a bet for the game, if you lost did you not?"

_Maker, he wants to lick every inch of me...will he really?_

Standing and grabbing her hand, Maric lead Caledonia to his bed chambers, where a huge four poster bed awaited them. As if that wasn't bad enough, much to her horror, Maric called out and a gorgeous man in a odd leather outfit with only one sleeve came forward. Extremely handsome and well groomed he made a respectful nod on his head and waited for Maric to speak.

"This is Dorian, Caledonia, don't be shy, he prefers men and could care less about your nudity." he chuckled.

Caledonia looked at the man's face and with the slight blush and lowered eyes, she would guess that even if he did prefer men in bed, he was every bit as embarrassed as she was to see her walking about with no clothing.

"He, he i-isn't j-joining us?" Caledonia barely squeaked.

"While he has joined me from time to time, Dorian is a Tevinter Mage whom I acquired. He is here to create a bit of music and freeze a few pieces of ice for us, and then will be leaving."

Caledonia was visibly shaking as Maric led her to the bed. She felt ill and wondered if she looked as bad as she felt, but with Maric's happy attitude it was unlikely she did.

"Thank you Dorian for your services." Maric told him "Be here before dawn to escort my lovely lady back to her rooms, if you would."

Caledonia caught a slight smile from the Mage that almost made her felt as if he understood her pain and discomfort the King obviously didn't notice or perhaps cared not to acknowledge.

"Now, my dear, I do have one thing that might help you a bit, well perhaps more than one thing" he chuckled.

Caledonia took the glass he offered and when told to drink it at once, she swallowed in one big gulp the sweet spicy wine. Almost immediately she felt a strange warmth in her belly that spread to her nether region.

"What...what did I drink?" she whispered while the heat in her nether region became almost unbearable with a strange tingle as well.

"A present from a dear friend in Antiva. It helps people relax and build desire before sex."

Maric led her to the bed and smiled as he went. He could hear Caledonia pant as the potion began to work its magic on her. Soon she would be begging for him to take her and he would, not fully, not tonight, but tomorrow....he could hardly wait. Tonight however was about exploring her beautiful body.

Maric commanded her to crawl onto the bed and lay in the middle. He noticed as she went that her thighs were trembling, which meant the potion was working quickly in her. As she crawled on the bed and turned around he was gifted with a view of damp flesh near her core. He quickly took off his baggy pants and crawled up next to her.

Looking in her strange violet eyes for a minute, he leaned in to kiss her as his hand cupped one breast to caress before pinching the already tight nipple at its peak. He pulled back to look as she squirmed while he pinched and pulled roughly on her nipple. She was already panting and her hips rocked with each strong tug he gave her. He also smiled at the light flush now showing across her chest. She was almost ready.

"Spread your legs for me Caledonia, my lovely pale dove."

Seeing her center, glistening wet and her hips rocking on her own, almost made him come undone. Maker he hadn't had such a reaction to a female for years and felt like a young man once more. Settling between her legs, he began to slowly torture her body with pure sexual desire. Sliding his fingers around her core before dropping to lightly finger her opening he demanded her to keep her eyes open and on him. He wanted to see her face when this proud girl finally begged him to take her. Moving his fingers up to her small bundles of nerves, he lightly flicked it and enjoyed the lusty moan from her lips. Maker was she responding fast, much faster than any other woman he used the Antivian mixture on.

Leaning in, he replaced his fingers with his tongue. Sliding it around her swollen nub, he teased her horribly. He felt her shaking even stronger as he licked and teased and knew it wouldn't be much longer before she was begging for him, for something only he could give her. He had promised not to enter her this night before their game of chess; however he realized that if she begged him to, well that was totally different because now as he tasted her, he wanted her very much. He wanted to be deep, deep inside the proud minx when she screamed out her orgasm.

Caledonia felt like her body was on fire. She wanted to come and wanted it now. Yet even as her mind felt fuzzy and she could really think about what was going on around her, she still had one thought climbing at the back of her mind, Cullen. She could feel him teasing her; feel his wicked tongue taunting her body before giving her the release she so desperately wanted. She smiled, Cullen was a wicked tease, but he also was amazing at driving her so high, that when he finally gave her the orgasm she desired, she would feel as if she was in the clouds themselves.

Maric heard her panting hard now. He debated on if he should let her have one orgasm now, or should he tease her even worse. But as he pulled back and saw how swollen her nub was and her sheath clinching in anticipation, he had to see her come once already, he needed it. Sliding up her body, licking and nipping as he went, he settled to her side and began nipping and tugging at one stiff nipple while his fingers began worrying the swollen bundle of nerves. He rubbed, pinched and tugged on it hard while watching hungrily as she arched her back in her passion. Leaning up and kissing her shoulder, he watched her face.

Caledonia felt herself flying upward and knew soon the warm electrifying feeling that would explode into a magnificent starburst. She could feel Cullen's hard body next to her and felt him leaning in for a kiss and she grabbed his face and attacked his mouth. Hearing him groan into her kisses made her even hungrier. She wanted to know what it felt like to have all of Cullen, feel him deep inside her. She pulled away from his mouth, planning on telling him to take her now and be damned if anyone else was happy about it, she was done waiting.

Maric, knew she was on the verge now and as soon as she peaked, he also knew she would beg to be mounted and he would. Her legs came together and her back arched as he whispered in her ear to come for him and as she did, she grabbed his face and said.

"Cullen, oh Cullen my love! Take me!"

Maric jumped back from her. Never had he had any woman called out another man's name in bed, never. He watched, stunned, as she came down from her orgasm and blinked those violet eyes of hers.

"Oh Cullen" she purred as she sat up " you are amazing my love, truly..." looking over she saw Maric and as the haze of the potion he gave her wore off, she remembered that Cullen was gone and Maric, King Maric was there and had demanded her in his bed. Bursting into tears, she sobbed into her hands. It wasn't Cullen who had driven her to perfection, it had been Maric.

Still in shock, Maric walked to the door and called for a guardsman. Keeping the door slightly shut to block out who he was with, he told the man to find Dorian immediately. He closed the door and continued to stand and watch Caledonia cry, why would she cry? She was being loved by the King of Ferelden, not some lowborn farmer.

Hearing the door open in the outer room, he opened the door to see Dorian coming quickly towards him.

"Take her back now and stay with her" Maric told the Mage "and use the hidden stairs, no one can know she was here."

Dorian watched as Maric stormed out of his bedchambers. This was interesting he thought, perhaps later the girl would tell him what happened. Holding open a cloak he brought with him, he approached the crying girl quietly.

"Milady" he said gently "let me help you leave here."

"I can leave?" she saw in nod "Oh thank the Maker he heard me and helped!"

Yes, there was definitely a story here and Dorian couldn't wait to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caledonia tells Dorian what was happening and learns the truth about how Maric "acquired" him, showing her even more what kind immoral bastard Maric really was. Promising each other to help the other, Caledonia and Dorian become friends and allies.

Caledonia finally calmed down and let Dorian go as she stopped crying. She knew it was not fair to put so much on a man whom she really didn't know, yet Dorian had insisted on letting her cry as he rocked her in his arms. In between the sobs she also found herself telling him everything. Cullen, their wild run away, being caught by her Father and then Maric and his demands in order to save Cullen's life.

Dorian should of been shocked over Maric's disgusting behavior, but unfortunately he knew exactly what a special kind of nauseating being the King could be. When Maric had told her he acquired Dorian, he was being generous in his description. The reality was Maric had sent his elite soldiers to Tevinter to "invite" a male mage of good breeding and the highest level of ability. The reality was they came under the pretense of looking for aid privately for the King and eventually found Dorian and kidnapped him, bringing him to the palace as a slave. Maric used a powerful enchanted collar to keep the Mage under his controlled.

"I am so sorry..." she tried to say.

"Please, you have nothing to be sorry for my dear, you have been used horribly by many men in your young life and deserve to shed the tears you do." he smiled at the young girl.

"Thank you Dorian, I have been so alone in this. Both Anora and Elissa idolize and love their Princes and think so highly of Maric too. I couldn't go to them, it would kill them, if that is they even believed me." she blew a strand of hair from her face.

"Do not worry Milady, I will tell no one and truthfully am relieved to finally have someone who can understand what I hide inside me as well." he paused and then chuckled "Although I wish you were not going through what you were."

"As do I, but I wish it wasn't so as well, but if we both shall endure this at least we will not endure it alone."

"At least you know when yours will end." Dorian frowned, would he ever be free of Maric? He wasn't sure anymore which was worse, worse even then the psychological or the sexual abuse.

"Dorian, I swear if there is anyway to free you from Maric I will do so."

Dorian smiled at the beautiful young girl. So much pain in her past for one so young, yet here she was worrying over freeing him instead of herself.

"We can only pray that the Maker can take it to heart and somehow free us both."

Caledonia spent most of the day alone in her room after Dorian had left. When Anora and Elissa had come to see her she had complained of her moon cycle was upon her and both had felt disappointment over not spending the day with her, but of course were understanding. One thing that was good about the lie she quickly told her friends was it made its way to Maric and he sent her a note telling her he would give her two days to recover from her aliment.

Later that night, Dorian returned with food for them both as well as several bottles of wine. After devouring all that he bought, the two proceeded to get very drunk. Dorian also showed her that along with his self proclaimed ego about his looks, he had a wonderful sarcastic humor.

"Maker's breath you didn't really?" Caledonia exclaimed.

"I certainly did, what could the blighted beast do? He already owned me body and soul." he snorted "So I pulled back and slapped his ass until it glowed bright red, who knew the King liked to be on all fours and spanked!"

Caledonia giggled at the very image of the arrogant King, begging for his bottom to be spanked. It was so outlandishly ridiculous that it had to be true,

"Stupid me, I thought if I did such, he would either free me or kill me, but noooo I am a slave to a King who likes to be talked down too and spanked like a blubbering baby!"

"Was that all you did?" it was embarrassing to ask, but curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh no, let me tell you that man is a total submissive with another man. Oh spank my ass Dorian, oh tie me up and let me watch you get off Dorian, Maker he is completely pathetic."

Caledonia thought for a moment. If he was pleased with Dorian tying him up and forcing to him to watch as Dorian found his pleasure and the King getting nothing himself in return, perhaps she could use the same tactic with him. Would he allow her to dominate him in such a way?

"I see those cunning wheels turning my dear, you are thinking of something evil and I wish to know what it is."

"I was thinking if Maric liked you tying him up." she blushed and Dorian finished for her.

"That you could walk into the lion's den once more and satisfy him while keeping your maidenhead for your lovely knight. My lord you are a wicked treat!"

"Do you think it would work?" she chewed her bottom lip nervelessly.

"We both know that you can not hold him off forever, that you will have to go back before your delicious man comes here to claim you, so I do not see how trying it would hurt. Either he likes it and it saves you from everything other than some terrible groping and lusty kisses or he says no and you will have to do what he wanted all along."

"Then it is the plan, here is to you Dorian, for helping me and being a friend when I need one most." she raised her glass.

"And to you, my dear, may we both spank Maric until he whimpers like an Orlesian baby."

They both laughed until she had tears in her eyes. Caledonia felt better since all this began and now at least she had some hope that no man other than Cullen would ever know her completely. Taking a deep drink of her wine, she thought of Cullen once more. I will know no man besides you my love, she swore in her heart and one way or another, she would keep that promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since her night with Maric and she knows soon she will have no choice but to face him again. Armed with information from Dorian, she displays the confidence that drew the King to her in the first place and shows him he might have very well met his match.

Maric watched Caledonia as she sat in the castle hall sewing with Anora Mac Tir and Elissa Cousland. He watched as her dainty hands thread her needle and small teeth gently cut the thread. He watched each time she bent over, gifting him a full view of her large bosom each time she pulled a new thread from her box by her feet. He watched, until he felt he would explode from lust. He didn't care if she was on her moon cycle or anything else, tonight she would be in his bed again and this time he would have her fully.

Caledonia snuck a glance over her should and saw Maric watching her with a dark look that made her shudder. She knew she couldn't put him off any longer and would have to retire again to him room, although this time she had a surprise that if worked, she could indeed save her virtue for the man she loved.

Later that evening as she left for her chambers to play chess with Dorian, she found a letter laying on her bed. Hoping it was from Cullen, she tore it open and then frowned. It was Maric's _invitation_ to play chess once more. She read it again and snorted; he wrote as if she had a choice on coming or not to his summons. Maker the man was infuriating. Hearing Dorian lightly knock on her door, she called out for the Mage to enter. Dorian had not only become her closest friend, but he was her sole support in all of this.

"He has asked me to his chambers to play chess tonight."

" _Asked_? As if the man knew how to ask for anything." the Mage snorted.

Caledonia snickered at Dorian's flamboyant play at being Maric and demanding this and that as he went.

"Dorian, I command you to want me" he said in his fake Maric voice "Dorian, lust after me, Dorian shove a thumb up my..."

"Oh good grief Dorian, stop already!" Maker she was laughing so hard she has tears running down her cheeks and her sides hurt.

"Well my little seductress, shall we pick out something special for your night with the devil?"

"Something completely wicked I think." she smiled and winked.

"Ah if I preferred women my dear, your Cullen would find yet another man falling to your charm and wit."

Laughing together they went to pick out her clothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caledonia walked into the King's chambers like she was a Goddess he should be on his knees praying to. If this was going to work, Dorian told her to be strong, forceful and never hesitate, Maker please let him be right she thought and taking a small gulp of air, pushed forward. Maric instantly was on her and had her mouth parted before she could even register the King had grabbed her. Saying another prayer, she pushed the startled King away and smiled seductively (she hoped).

"Since we are to be lovers, my King, it is time you learn the rules." she scolded him.

Maric was first angry, how dare she speak to him in such away, but when he saw the small smile tug at her lips and she dropped her cloak on the floor, all anger left. There she stood in lace stocking held in place on her thighs with garters and a lacy corset pushing her chest high and showing off her large pale globes of flesh to him. He also realized she had no undercloth on and her hair was plucked free like many ladies of the the Orlesian courts did.

Reaching for her, he yelped when she slapped him. Growling, he tried again and met another well placed smack.

"Did I say you could touch? I think not. On your knees and ask nicely my _boy_." she purred.

She watched as the King knelt before her and she genuinely smiled, thank the Maker Dorian had been right! She knew she would need to give Maric something, but it still would be better than the all out rape the King planned.

"Such a good boy," she cooed like a Mother to a child "so quick you are to listen and a good boy is always rewarded."

She saw Maric's eyes go black with lust as he panted and she also saw him harden to the point his baggy lounge pants tented in the front.

"Since you are good, you may stand and undress."

Maric made a sound more like an animal growling than that of a man, but he did as he was told. Caledonia realized it was a dangerous game, but the power he was allowing her made her feel stronger, more sure of herself and grinning wickedly, she was going to enjoy pushing the bastard to his limits.

"You may stroke yourself while I relax." she told him and crawling onto the bed slowly, letting him freely see her secret treasure, now bare to his lustful view.

Laying down, she ordered him to the foot of the bed and told him he could watch only and not touch neither her or himself. Sighing and slowly closing her eyes, she trailed her hand down between her pale creamy looking thighs. Spreading her legs as wide as she could, she let her finger trace her inner depth like Cullen had done to her. Thinking of her golden Knight, she slowly teased her small bundle of nerves, picturing the wickedness of Cullen's tongue doing what her own fingers tried to copy. She heard Maric mewling and making small passionate moans as she teased herself hard now, rolling her clit and finding her own fingers could be as talented at this as Cullen's. Maker she was actually driving herself hard now, forget Maric and dreaming of Cullen watching her. His hot gaze focused on her now soaked center, as she teased and rubbed. She could imagine him panting with desire, him begging her to let him touch her as his body arched wanting to touch her somehow.

Caledonia felt crazed with lust and quickly peaked, feeling her orgasm wrecking through her.

"Pleasant allow me Caledonia..." Maric began, but seeing her eyes fly open and hold his gaze she frowned.

"Did I tell you to speak? I think not. On your knees, now!" she shrieked, and got up from the bed.

"You will not stroke yourself to completion, but will recite, 'I do only as my Mistress bids and only what she bids' while you do. If you falter in your words, you will not be allowed to come my _King_." she gave him a sultry formidable look, that she knew made the King take note as his voice began to chant.

Maric was burning in desire and found her little game amusing and at first, he had played along to settle her down and not repeat their first encounter, but now, oh now he enjoyed this side of the beautiful woman. This was the woman he saw in his chambers days ago who defied her Father first and then turned and made demands of him as well. This was the Vixen he wanted fully and playing her game was far more interesting that the horror of their last encounter.

Caledonia saw him getting wider in his hands, saw him aching and groaning, saw the small the drop gathering at his slit and told him to stop. Meeting his murderous stare, she placed her hands on her hips.

"You broke your chant. bend over the bed, now."

Doing as she asked, Maric bared his bottom for Caledonia's view. His may not have the sensual curve that made her want to nibble Cullen's ass, but she had to admit, Maric had a very nice looking backside. Biting her lip lightly, she walked to him and let her hand drop once, causing him to moan and whimper. Again she smacked him and again and again, until his cheeks were shinning bright red and he was sobbing with desire. Finally dropping her hand one last time and laughing as Maric yelled out and emptied his seed allover the bed as well as himself.

"You may clean up my King." she purred again "I will being going now and will be back in 2 days time, try to improve your manners."

Maric watched as she wrapped herself in her cloak and left. Maker she was amazing and Maric realized Cullen either needed to be sent somewhere else or die. He was not giving the Vixen back to the lowly Knight. Smiling as he cleaned up he amended his original thought. Cullen had to be killed, it would hurt Alistair and Cailan to do so, but it was the only way to secure Caledonia as his mistress. He knew she was toying with him tonight, but allowed to bloom, Maker she would be amazing and she would be his forever, whether she liked it or not.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caledonia continues to tease and taunt Maric, thinking she is keeping the King at bay, not realizing the King was actually planning to kill Cullen and keep her.
> 
> Receiving a letter for Cullen, Caledonia is upset he will be delayed come back to her as they had reach the Cousland Keep and now encountered some problems there. Caledonia starts worrying if Cullen would be unfaithful to her after the Bard Leliana, Cullen's former lover, hints at such.

Caledonia had been at her game with Maric for weeks now and so far was holding him at bay with it too. Cullen should be back any day now and she would be safe from Maric forever. She had finally begun to be happy again as she no longer dreaded his summons at night, knowing she didn't have to worry about the King raping her. In fact everything seemed perfect, until a letter arrived from Cullen.

She broke the seal and had been confused at first, seeing as Cullen was due back today or tomorrow. Why, she wondered, would he write her now? Tearing open the seal she read the letter and started to cry.

_My Dearest,_

_We have arrived at the Cousland's castle in Highever, only to find their heir Fergus and his wife are expecting their first child any day now. Lady Eleanor Cousland has refused to leave until the child is born and as much as he hated to do so, Alistair had agreed. He worries that anything seen negative might make the Cousland's refuse the match and he would not risk such._

_Stay strong, I will return as soon as I can._

_Cullen_

Caledonia sat and stared at his letter rereading it again and again. This didn't seem like the letter of a man upset over not being here with her. In fact other than him calling her Dearest, it was more like a letter someone would get from a casual friend. Feeling down, she didn't notice someone sitting down next to her until they spoke.

Looking up, she saw her friends Anora and Elissa. Asking what was wrong, she quickly told them about Cullen's letter and let them both read it.

"Oh Callie, I am so sorry I am the cause of your unhappiness." Elissa told her with tears.

"Don't be silly Elissa, it is hardly your fault that he is delayed. No one can predict when babies come and it is not surprising your parents want to be there."

"If it is possible for a person to be too good, then its you Callie, I have never known anyone like you." Elissa said as she hugged her friend.

The girls sat and talked for awhile about Elissa's Brother and the new addition coming to the Cousland household.

"I can't wait to be expecting." Elissa exclaimed "Nothing would compared to carrying Alistair's child."

"Not me, no thank you." Anora added "I would be perfectly happy never to have children."

"You're marrying the next King of Ferelden Anora, you're going to have to have children."

"Why? Elissa wants litters and there is no reason why Alistair's children can't inherit the throne after my Cailan."

"Litters? How did I go from having one child to litters?" Elissa huffed and all three girls giggled.

Feeling better, Caledonia excused herself and headed to her room for her daily chess match with Dorian. Not really paying attention, she bumped into someone. Excusing herself and backing up, she realized the person was Maric's Bard, Leliana. Excusing herself, she apologized and meant to leave, when the Bard stopped her.

"I saw you earlier getting a letter. You seemed so hurt, it wasn't bad news was it?"

"I uh, I got a letter from my fiancé and he is being delayed. He was to be here today and our wedding was to be once he was here. Now I don't know when he will be here, which means I have no idea on when we will be married."

"Who is it you are to marry then?"

Caledonia wasn't sure how much more she should say. It was well known Leliana performed for Maric in his hall and privately in his chambers as well.

"I uh am marrying Ser Cullen, Prince Alistair's guardsman captain."

"Ser Cullen? My dear, you are so young and innocent. Ser Cullen doesn't marry and plays with everyone, including me." she smiled and winked.

"What do you mean?" Caledonia wasn't sure what to believe with her.

"Well a year ago he had me believing we would marry and all and then he had to go away and he kept sending me letter after letter saying how he was delayed and in the end I found out his delay was a pretty Antivian blonde who he was telling her almost the same thing."

"No Cullen really loves me, we were even told together by the King that we would marry." Caledonia was angry at the Bard, why would say such and then she thought of Cullen's impersonal letter. Would he really be sleeping with someone in Highever?

"I am so sorry, I don't mean to hurt you, truly, but I would hate to see one as young and beautiful as you be used by someone as lying and such like Ser Cullen is."

Caledonia watched the Bard leave and continued to think about what she had said. Cullen said he was in love with her and had even carried her off hoping to force her Father to let them wed. He had been held in prison over it too and ready to die to protect her, no one did that for someone they didn't at least love. But then she thought about him and how handsome he was and how many women offered themselves to him constantly. It seemed like every woman in Thedas wanted the man as a lover, so why would he want someone as boring and simple as she was?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I told her what you asked me too." Leliana said as she entered the room.

"Good, you are so very good at this my sweet thing." Maric chuckled as the Bard drew closer to him.

"Why so much effort for a nobody? You use to have finer taste." she rubbed her body against Maric's as she spoke.

"My lovely Leliana." he said, then wrapping his hand in her hair he yanked her hard against him, while tilting her head painfully back to look up at him."You don't ask questions of me and why I want what I want. You simply do as I say and quickly."

"Maric" she whimpered.

Maric looked deep into lust blown eyes and knew what she wanted. Leliana had always been a very passionate lover and enjoyed being handled roughly. Kissing her and hearing her moan in his mouth and her talented fingers seeking the strings to unlace his leggings. However, even as he kissed her and enjoyed it, he realized his body wasn't enjoying the redheaded Bard. Growling deep in his throat he felt anger at the reality of the problem. He wanted Caledonia and only Caledonia. He wanted her dainty hands and soft lush curves. He wanted the spitfire strong willed girl who intoxicated him.

Pushing the Bard away he ordered her to leave. His body had not responded at all to Leliana yet now that she was gone and he thought of Caledonia he was painfully hard and it wasn't just because of the animalistic lust she seemed to inspire in him. He found himself intrigued by her quick mind and her even quicker temper.

"Andraste's great flaming ass." he cursed out loud to himself. He was falling in love with the wild Vixen.

Maric paced wondering what he should do and would of been surprised to know that the Bard, Leliana was also pacing and trying to decide what she should do next as well.  Maric had treated her like a lowly servant, there to do his bidding and nothing more. Whenever he had asked favors before of her, once completed they would spend hours enjoying pure sexual bliss, but not this time. It was obvious that he was in love with the stupid child and that made her even angrier. Both the men she had fallen in love with now fought over the same woman and that made her even more angry.

"I will get even with you both." she swore to herself. Now all she had to do was decide on which choice to choose. She could kill Maric, but frame Caledonia and force Cullen to watch her be put to death for it or she could kill Caledonia and watch both men weep over her loss.

Grabbing a small copper token, she flipped it in the air and caught it in her hand.

"Heads, I kill her and tails, I kill Maric." she said as she opened her hand. Smiling she was pleased, the choice was the one she would enjoy the most. But first she needed to wait for Cullen to return, so she could watch the bastard suffer. She wanted to see all three of them tortured and in pain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana has begun to make Caledonia doubt if she should rush into marrying Cullen and question whether or not they should even be together at all.
> 
> Caledonia gets a heart to heart talk with the last person she expects to even have a heart, let alone bare their soul to her.

Caledonia was to spend the night with Maric tonight and normally on the nights he had her with him, he would harassed her during the day. Today,however, he seemed to stay away from her and not whisper inappropriate things that would make her blush like an idiot before a clueless court. In fact he even avoided any eye contact with her as well. She wonder what was wrong and was becoming increasingly nervous. Her first thought was Cullen, but she had only recently received word that he was delayed and it would be sometime before they would be on their way back to Denerim. Then she considered her Father might have found a way to convince Maric to let him go, but remembered Maric telling her they indeed found the letters proving his guilt. Finally she wondered if Maric had finally realized how cruel he was being to her and was letting her go from the nightmare he was forcing her to live.

Pacing and worrying, she once more bumped into the bard Leliana. Leliana had told her she felt terrible about their conversation before and told her that she had lied as well. While Cullen had been her lover, it had ended not as she had told her. She also confessed she had been jealous to learn that Cullen had fallen in love, but now knowing Caledonia, she realized she was being selfish and instead should be happy they had both found love.

Caledonia wasn't sure what to believe where Leliana was concerned, but with both Anora and Elissa were so wrapped up in making preparations for Alistair's and Elissa's betrothal coming, that Caledonia felt lonely. She had asked her friends what they would do if Elissa's family refused the match and both Anora and Elissa laughed. No one refused royalty and Anora added as well, that Elissa's parents would never deny them once they saw how in love the two of them were.

"Caledonia, it so good to see you again. Would you care to take a small repast with me? I have been so busy all day that not  only do I need a break, but a bit of food would be wonderful as well."

"Of course Leliana, I would be delighted too." she smiled and followed the bard.

They sat on a small balcony and enjoyed some chilled wine and a small meal of thin sliced ham, Ferelden pears, fresh baked bread with butter and a sharp yellow cheese.

"Sometimes simplicity is the best, don't you think?"

Leliana smiled. "I do not know, my life has never been simple, so I do not know if it is best or not." she chuckled.

"I can appreciate that and while I was referring to the meal, I can not imagine a life growing up in a palace like you did."

"Grow up here? My dear, I was raised in Orlais, but far from the court. It wasn't until I became a bard that I found myself in the world of Royalty and those who are powerful.

"I am so sorry Leliana, I didn't mean anything..."

"Of course you didn't, I know. You are young and not experienced with court gossip and lies. I imagine it is hard to learn how to detect truth within the royal setting."

"Do I ever! I am not sure who to believe sometimes." she confessed.

"If you ever need help, let me know. Bards are known for passing secrets." she laughed and winked.

"I have been thinking about what you said about Cullen. I mean not the first time but since then." she looked down for a moment before continuing. "I think we did indeed rush things and need talk about a few things before we marry, if we even marry."

"You have both confessed your love, what is there to be unsure of?" Leliana smiled, but not with the fake affection she gave her earlier. She had been trying for sometime to get the young idiot to doubt Cullen and was becoming frustrated with her. The young fool was firm in her affection if nothing else.

"Cullen is amazing and beautiful and, well a whole lot more." she paused "but he is 32, almost twice my age and we haven't known each other very long and we really should take things a bit slower and not get so rushed and all."

"I think you are becoming very wise Caledonia." Leliana did truly smile this time, things were coming together nicely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caledonia was surprised when she walked into Maric's quarters and found him dressed and sitting near his fireplace. Something was wrong she thought once more. While Maric had yet to force her and take her virginity, he was always almost naked when she came to him. Something was not right and as she walked to him she found her nerves once more causing her to feel sick.

"Caledonia, please come and sit by me." he pointed to the lounge he leaned on and moved his long legs to the side.

Sitting down and not looking at him, she was surprised when he tenderly turned her face to his. He lightly caressed her cheek and the gave her a small and surprisingly bashful smile.

"Do you know much about my former Queen Rowan?"

"N-no y-your Majesty."

"You are nervous? Why?"

Feeling her temper rise, she raised her eyes to his and let him have it. "Why you ask? Why? You arrogant ass. You basically force me into sexual slavery, treat me as nothing but a fun tumble to try for a few weeks and now act with the first bit of respect since meeting you and you want to know what I am nervous about? You Bastard, how can I not be? Maker only knows what terrible perversion you might force on me next!"

"Sweet Maker! You are magnificent!" he exclaimed and without thinking captured her mouth in a surprisingly tender kiss.

Caledonia felt herself slipping away as he kissed her gently and stroked her lips with his tongue. Even as her lips parted, he kept the kiss sweet and refrained from slipping past her lips to stroke his tongue. She found herself moaning quietly into his mouth and her body naturally arched against his. Offering her a small growl, he quickly pulled her into his lap and ran his hands up into the wild mess of curls her hair always seemed to want to be in naturally. Caledonia couldn't help herself and a small sigh passed her lips, before remembering who she was kissing and pulled back.

"What is wrong with you tonight?" why in the world was he acting like this? Maker he was making her nervous.

"Sweet Caledonia." he sighed before continuing "I have always been one to rush in and think later. I am impulsive and always take what I want without even giving it a second thought. So when I saw you standing up to all of us that day, Maker you were breathtaking! But like always I acted without thinking and all I could see was I wanted you and could have you. So I did and we both know how horrible the first night was." he chuckled when she arched an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. "Then you decided to try to put me in my place so to speak and it was a cute game for a young inexperienced girl to play and I allowed you to do so. Your fun games were obvious truthfully and probably the result of befriending Dorian" and he laughed when he saw the blush on her cheeks, acknowledging he was correct. "But I allowed it because I had hopes it would make you more at ease with me. Then a former Mistress of mine came to me and I realized I could not be sexual with her because of you my brave little minx, because you have captured my heart, something no woman has ever done before."

Caledonia froze at his confession. Was he telling the truth? Did it even matter if he was? Andraste's flaming ass what was she going to do now?

"Caledonia" Maric said quietly and turned her face once more to his "I know I do not deserve such and I know what your answer will mostly be and it is the one I deserve, however, I will ask anyway. But not as your King, just as I am, a man who has fallen for a beautiful woman who wishes to win her heart." he paused and looked into those eyes he felt he could get lost in and wanted very much to do so. "Will you let me court you Caledonia and perhaps one day allow me to marry you and make my Queen?"

Caledonia was stunned, Maker's breath what was she to say?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caledonia struggles with her situation. Since the night Maric had confessed his love to her, he has been kind and loving. Releasing her from the agreement they had, he asks her to play chess each night with him and lavishes her with expensive gifts. But when Cullen comes back to Denerim, talk of the King falling in love with Caledonia and making her his Queen makes him angry and he looses his temper as he finds Caledonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is a bit of a hotheaded jerk at the beginning of this chapter. He makes a few mistakes and knows it. Its got a bit of angst, but don't worry he proves himself better :)

Caledonia lay in bed and cried. Maker what was she going to do? Part of her wanted to tell the King, court and anyone else to take a hike and leave and get out of Denerim, of heck maybe even Ferelden. Of course another part of her would give anything to see Cullen again and wouldn't want to live if she couldn't. Of course if she believed Leliana, all Cullen wanted was sex and the status boost marrying her would get him, but was he really like that? Maker this was a mess, she thought and started crying again.

She wanted Cullen to to be the knight in the stories she read and come back for his ladylove and rescue her, but what if she wasn't his true love? What would she do if Leliana was right? She didn't love or even particularly like Maric, but if Cullen released her, would the King force her into servitude as his wife? Maker, she swore as her tears kept falling, why could she go back to those days of sweet courtship of love and stolen kisses that now felt like a lifetime away?

Caledonia jumped when her door was thrown open, as Elissa and Anora came running in.

"Alistair is back!! Which means Cullen is too, get up you silly goose and get cleaned up fast, they will be in the main hall in mere minutes!"

Caledonia blinked her eyes. Cullen was back? Cullen was here and now she was safe!

"Oh Thank the Maker." she whispered.

"OK you silly thing, get up and we will help you get ready and look beautiful too."

Yes she thought, I want to show him exactly how much I have missed him and how much I need him too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cullen slowly made his way through the hall and found many people openly staring at him. What in the void was going on? Seeing Leliana approach him, he groaned. She was certainly not the redhead he hoped to find and his heart clench in worry on why she wasn't here yet.

"Ser Cullen." Leliana cooed.

"Milady." he bowed his head in a courtly fashion, acknowledging her.

"Welcome home, although I am sure it will be a painful one for you."

Painful? Maker, Callie couldn't be hurt or, oh Maker please make her be OK he begged in a silently prayer.

"Is she alright?" he queried of the bard.

"Oh she, as in Caledonia, is fine. I just know how you felt and the fact that it is over and she is now Maric's lover and soon to be his wife..."

"Wait what? Courted by Maric?" what the hell was going on?

"Yes, it is quiet the scandal, first she was his lover as soon as you left and then of course she was involved with the Tevinter Mage, who actually joined them from what I've heard and now she wants a crown too! It has been quiet the shock Cullen."

Leliana had a hard time not laughing as Cullen excused himself from her to find Caledonia. He would be so angry nothing she said would stop him. Maker these people were so easy to manipulate is was hardly a challenge for someone as skilled at the Game as she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cullen threw open Caledonia's door and found her giggling with Anora and Elissa. Maker he swore, she really was quite at home with the other girls to be wed to royalty, wasn't she? Growling for Anora and Elissa to leave them and the girls giggled thinking it was a warm passionate reunion. Eagerly leaving, they hugged Caledonia and quickly told her they would want to hear all the details later.

Before they even closed the door, Caledonia was rushing Cullen and throwing herself into his arms. Smelling him and holding him again, she realized how stupid she was to ever let Leliana's words make her doubt him. This was safe, warm and home for her, always. Cullen was so much more than anything she could ever hope for it life and she would be happy once they could leave royalty and courts fall behind them forever.

Cullen pushed her away from him with a huff. Didn't she have any modesty at all? Did she plan on keeping him as a lover when she became Queen? He felt his heart tearing into shreds, he loved her, only her and never had he felt anything like he did her. He offered up his broken and cold heart and her sweet words and her tender hands made him feel a heart he wasn't sure ever worked before her and now this? Why didn't she just allow Maric to kill him? It would have been easier than this. Angry at her, he pushed her back. Well if she was the King's now, then there was no reason not to taste her fully himself, was there?

Caledonia was confused when Cullen pushed her against the wall and handled her roughly.

"Cullen, what are you..."

"Shut up you lying whore!" he roared. Maybe her royal lover was gentle or loving, but he certainly would not be. She would be well used by now from what he knew about Maric, so he could be as rough as he wanted. No, as rough as she deserved he corrected himself.

Pushing her over a small table, he held her down and bunched her shift up around her hips. Stopping for a moment as smooth plump skin of her shapely hips rolled and fought against him, he sucked his breath in. Maker she was perfection he thought and for a moment just stood there watching her. Watching her beautiful body and especially as she struggled he caught a glimpse of slick heat taunting him to try and take her.

Caledonia couldn't understand why he was being so cruel, why he was being so rough. Cullen had never hurt her, he even read poetry that he clearly thought was stupid to try and ease her fear of him before they shared their first kiss. This couldn't be real, she thought, but when she felt his fingers sliding against her sex she realized it was real. Cullen was going to force himself on her and then she understood why he was acting like this and yelled to him.

"Cullen, I haven't been with the King, Leliana is lying!"

Cullen paused, how would she know if Leliana had said anything? Then it dawned on him, Leliana was trying to play them both and she was certainly bitchy enough and devious enough to pull that type of stunt. Taking a deep breath, he suddenly remember Alistair once talking to him about his quick temper when they were younger.

_"Never act with anger Cullen" a fifteen Alistair told his friend "because anger will cost you everything you hold dear in life, it is what my Father taught me."_

_"He told you this?"_

_"No my friend, he has shown me it every day of my life." He turned to his friend and caught his eyes with his own "My Father takes what he wishes when he is angry and then spends years trying to undo the evil his anger made happen around him. If you cannot act without anger, then never act at all, or one day you will lose something that no amount of trying will ever fix again."_

"Forgive me." he told her quietly and let her go as he backed away from her.

"Cullen." she told him as she raised her hands to cup his face. "There is nothing to forgive. Maker knows between Leliana and Maric, it is hard not to want to strangle someone!"

Cullen felt his heart beating so hard he felt like it would jump out of his chest.

"I didn't mean to harm you." he swore as he locked his eyes with hers "I swear, I just...Maker Breath, please forgive me." he told her as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"I know and I still love you, and my heart and body will belong to you and you alone, forever." she walked to him and turned his face up to her as he wrapped his arms around her hips and settled his head against her stomach.

He stared into those eyes he lost his heart in not so long ago.

"I should be punished for my actions."

"Yes you should be." she laughed "But I have a better idea. Lets punished the ones who forced all of this to happen and not each other."

Cullen couldn't believe her words. Both of them had been used by Kings, liars and family and yet she was still standing tall and strong before him, he was in awe of her.

"I love you Cullen."

Pulling her into his arms, he turned her around and brought her back flush against him and kissed her neck.

She was tired of people using her and hurting her and Cullen too. Maric called her his fiery wildcat, well it was time for her to let out her claws. Leliana and Maric were going to pay for screwing with her and Cullen's life. She had spent her life being her Father's victim, now she was a King's victim and even Leliana was trying to make her victim too.

"I don't deserve you or your love."

"You could be right." and laughed "But we have fought this long to be together and if you are willing to still be with me, I think it is time for us both to fight back against all these people who feel like it is OK to toy with our lives."

"I can't wait to be away from all this, to finally have you as my wife and to finally have you." he groaned in a deep husky voice.

Turning enough to look in his eyes, she smiled and told him "Cullen I am done waiting, Take me and make me yours."

Cullen swallowed hard "What?"

"I don't know what will happen, I don't know if Maric will find some way force me to be his wife, but I do know one thing." she smiled "I can chose who I give myself my first time and be with the only man I will ever love."

Cullen growled at her words and pulled her skirt up with one hand while his other hand pushed against her stomach, molding her body into his.

"Caledonia." he whispered next to her ear "How I want you, you have no idea what one simple glance of your eyes do to me." his hand slid around her hip and slowly lower to her center "I dreamed every night since I first saw you that you were mine." one finger slid along her slit "That one day you would be mine. " he nipped her neck, hard enough to leave small red marks that made him smile to know they were his and his alone "However, my beautiful love, I have to be back to Alistair soon and with how long I have been wanting you, I do not intend to bend you over quickly and rush it."

Caledonia jerked out of his arms and turned around "What? I offer myself to you and you are seriously telling me no?"

Suddenly backing away from him, she pulled the ties on her shift and let it slide slowly off her shoulders and pool at her feet. She smiled as she watched Cullen's expression darken, his eyes go wide and his nostrils flare. Feeling her heart pound, she walked to her bed and crawled on her hands and her rocked her hips at him.

Cullen almost ripped his clothing off as he quickly covered her and pushed her down on the bed. With her back facing him, he touched, squeezed, lick and nibbled her everywhere. Caledonia felt her eyes roll back and a small moan slipped past her lips as Cullen consumed her with his fire. Her wild lion was taking her like an animal and Maker did she ever love it.

"Is this what you want Callie?" he purred in her ear "Your wild Ferelden Lion taking you hard like an animal?"

Oh Maker did she ever! She wanted to answer, planned to answer, but at that moment his fingers found their way to her soaked center and pushed deep into her wanting cunt, she couldn't speak. He moved them quickly, stretching her as he curled his knuckles and preparing her for him to enter her with hopefully the least amount of pain possible. He worried he was being too rough, until her head fell back and she panted his name and clenched tight around his fingers.

"Do you want me Callie? Want me to push deep in your body and make you mine forever? Tell me Callie, tell me what you want."

"Damn it Cullen" she panted "just...just..." she couldn't finish as he began teasing her swollen clit hard.

"Just what love?" he was so hard it was almost painful, but he wanted to hear her say what she wanted, wanted to hear it drip from her lips as he took her. He pulled back and rolled her so he could face her and see those heavenly eyes as he finally took her.

"Damn you Cullen." she felt completely undone. She was having a hard time even focusing on speaking. "I want you to push your cock into my cunt until we both burst with pleasure! Now fuck me you bastard!"

Cullen groaned at her words. He wanted her to tell him what she wanted and Maker did she ever do that. Trying to keep his wits about him enough to go slow and hopefully not hurt her to much, but as the tip of his cock slid just inside her, he felt her legs go around his hips and force him deep all at once.

"Fuck me Cullen, stop jerking me around and fuck me."

Cullen could only groan and began moving harder and faster against him. She was so wet, yet held him tight and each time she clenched, she pulled him in deep. He desperately wanted to feel her peak while he was buried deep inside her, but if she didn't soon he didn't know how much longer he would last. Cullen had shared his bed with many women over his life, but none could compare to this and part of him reasoned it was because she was the first woman he had ever fallen in love with. The only woman he wanted for the rest of his life.

Caledonia felt it the same time Cullen did as well. The moment their eyes locked, their rhythm became one flowing unit and both ceased to exist as a couple and instead became a single being of sexual pleasure. Feeling tremors of pleasure rippling between them, both were close to completion and when Cullen told her to come for him and she did just that.

Cullen ground his teeth as he felt her spasm around him, as she drew him in deeper and after a few more strokes he joined her in bliss. As he let his release flow, he kept moving and extending her pleasure. He couldn't believe how wonderful she felt, and more than anything that he wanted her more now than he did before sharing her bed.

"I love you Caledonia and never will I love another, I swear!"

"I love you as well Cullen and you alone will my heart belong too."

Lowering his mouth to capture her lips in a tender kiss, both jumped as her chamber door was pushed opened. Scrambling to cover her body with the blanket the best he could, both were shocked to see King Maric walk in. Smiling as he entered, it disappeared quickly as he turned to see both of them in bed.

"What the hell is going on here?" he roared.

Cullen finally had enough with the King and snapped "Enjoying my reunion with my fiancée, the woman you my lord King promised me."

Angrily Maric yelled for his guards as he gave them both a murderous look and told the guards to take Cullen to Fort Drakon.

"What for?" both Cullen and Caledonia asked.

"I don't need a reason to arrest him and even execute him." he sneered and smiled as his guards dragged Cullen away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maric interrupts Caledonia and Cullen's happy reunion and takes drastic measures. Shocked and distraught, Anora and Elissa try to comfort their friend.
> 
> Alistair is furious over his Father's behavior and refuses to abandon Cullen to his death and becomes an ally to both Cullen and Caledonia.

"You son of a bitch!" Caledonia screamed at Maric "You worthless dog humped ass!"

Maric grabbed her arms and jerked her towards him, enjoying the fact she was still very much naked. Gripping her jaw in own hand, he forced his mouth on her lips. Enjoying himself and rubbing his body against her, he wasn't prepared for Caledonia biting down on his lip hard and while tearing her mouth from his.

"You whore!" Maric thundered as he tasted blood in his mouth "Do not press me, I can send you to your death right next to that bastard if you don't watch yourself."

"Good, I'd rather die with Cullen than live one second with you."

Before Maric could respond, Anora and Elissa burst into the room and stopped with mouths open at the sight of their friend naked and Maric holding onto her.

Cursing, Maric smacked Caledonia and then left, yelling at guards as he went.

As soon as the door shut, Caledonia collapsed on the floor crying as both girls ran to her. Between sobs, Caledonia told her friends everything that happened with Maric, Cullen and her. Not caring if they believed her or not, she left out nothing as she described the hell she had been living, as well at the first moment of true happiness for her that was ruined by the King.

"Oh Maker Callie." Anora sighed "If it was anyone other than you, I would wonder if they hadn't been sniffing lyrium."

Elissa sat in silence and slowly stood up before speaking "Get her dressed Anora and stay with her until I get back."

Caledonia looked at Anora, who was as confused as Caledonia was.

"Well let's get you dressed Callie. I have no idea what Elissa has planned, but no matter what it is, being naked probably isn't a good idea."

Caledonia felt a small smile tug her lips when Anora winked at her.

After dressing, Caledonia laid on her bed, with her head on Anora's lap. Still crying, Anora stroked Caledonia's hair and gave her encouraging words.

"Everything is going to be OK Callie, somehow it will be OK."

Sitting back up, both girls hugged each other and then slightly jumped when the door opened once more. Smiling at the sight of Elissa, Caledonia was shocked to see Alistair right behind her.

Seeing the worry and fright in Caledonia's eyes, Alistair hadn't been sure if Elissa's story was true or not, but no one could fake that amount fear as the girl seemed to shrink away behind Anora.

"Caledonia" Alistair said quietly "I want you to come with me to speak to Cullen. I want to speak with him before I go to my Father for you both."

Caledonia's eyes went wide and her mouth made a small o at Alistair's words. Would be really help them? Against his own Father?

"Why?" she whispered.

"I love my Father, but I have seen him ruin marriages, caused battles and destroy alliances because of his greed and self indulgence behavior. I have always stood silent, as Cailan always said was best, but I will not allow him to harm a man who is more a brother to me than anything else. Cailan would agree with me on this one issue too. The three of us have been through to much to walk away from him now."

Caledonia jumped from the bed and ran to Alistair and hugged him, shocking everyone in the room.

"Thank you Alistair, thank you, oh Maker I don't want to live without him." she cried on him.

"Elissa, love, you and Anora go stay with Cailan and tell him what is going on, while I take Caledonia with me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cullen threw the chair in his cell against the wall and cursed there wasn't anything else he could break. Back in the cell Alistair had for him before, the only thing left was the bed and it was to big and heavy to break. Swearing and pacing, he wondered what was happening to Caledonia. Would Maric have the nerve to force himself on Caledonia after he was taken away? Of course he would and Cullen took what was left of the wooden chair and threw it at the cell door, jumping back with a curse when the door opened and Caledonia rushed in.

"Sweet Maker!" he swore as Caledonia launched herself into his arms while kissing him passionately. Cullen moaned at her taste and the feel of her beautiful body against him once more. He felt his body quickly respond to her as her hands tangled in his golden curls and her tongue slipped wickedly into his mouth. He was flooded with images of how she looked as she came while he plunged deep into her body.

Alistair chuckled at the scene in front of him. Instead of worrying about his own neck, Cullen was instead enjoying a very passionate embrace with his ladylove. Not that Alistair couldn't appreciate such, seeing as he had a very similar moment with his own lady upon returning to Denerim, but now was hardly the time for such things.

"Ahem" Alistair cleared his throat and laughed when he was ignored.

Cullen rocked his hips against Caledonia one last time and slowly drew back from her passionate kisses. His body was screaming in protest when he finally let her go, but as much as he wanted to throw her on the bed and ride her till they both were exhausted with bliss, he knew now was not the time. Looking at Alistair, Cullen simply gave him a cocky smirk.

"For a man trying to avoid a death sentence, you seem pretty calm." Alistair shook his head as he walked to them.

"What can I say, after a kiss like that, what man wouldn't be feeling like he had not a care in the world? But all jokes aside, what are you doing here and Callie as well?"

"I know what happened, all of it." Alistair told him quietly "Maker knows I am sorry for all the pain Father has put you both through, but we all have regrets and can do nothing about the past, however I have no intention of letting him do anything to either of you in the future."

"What's your plan then?" Caledonia asked him.

"Simple, he either comes to his senses and fast or Cailan and I take the throne from him. The man has destroyed almost everyone he has ever claimed to care for and you my friends are only two in a list so long I am not sure anyone could read it in one lifetime. He is destroying Ferelden and I love my country to much to let that happen."

"Overthrow Maric? Andraste's flaming ass Alistair, you both will be put to the blade for even thinking such a thing." Cullen agreed that Maric was toxic and dragging Ferelden down with him, but to dispose him? Maric loved his son's fiercely, but he would never step down quietly.

Alistair lowered his voice and as he spoke, he saw the shocked look on their faces.

"We have proof that Maric killed Queen Rowan, our Mother and the bard Leliana was involved."

"How in the world did you do that?" Cullen was shocked, Queen Rowan was an amazing woman and all mourned her passing.

"He did it to secure an alliance with Orlais."

"Orlais? Maric hates them with a passion!" Caledonia knew how much he hated them when they spoke one night about her Father and his spying.

"His plan was to marry Celene and then kill her after uniting both realms under his rule."

"That's crazy Alistair, how could you possibly prove such?"

"Because proof was given to us in the form of letters between Leliana and Maric and also letters our Mother wrote about her fears as well."

"Who in the world would have such Alistair?" Caledonia couldn't imagine who could have such damning proof against the King.

"My Uncle, Bann Teagan."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politics shift, power rises to fall and evil still lurks in the shadow and a wedding unites those who will step up to show Ferelden will stand strong on its own and more than mere bloodlines is at her core.

Alistair had prepared to fight with the Jailer in releasing Cullen, but much to his surprise, the man did it without hesitation or complaint.

"I think he realizes which way the wind is blowing." Cullen noted.

"Many have suffered under Father's rule, many have wished Cailan and I would seize his throne much sooner than this." Alistair frowned, he loved his Father and was far closer to him than Cailan, but something had to be done and only they could do it.

"I am so sorry I have caused you so much pain." Caledonia felt tears running down her face "Running away with Cullen has hurt so many people."

Alistair stopped and looked Caledonia in the eyes.

"Caledonia, you have caused nothing. My Father has ruined many lives in the last few years. He takes as he wants, he enslaves people like Dorian and thinks nothing of it. The worse is the fact he could kill my own Mother in order to pave the way for him to take control of Orlais. He could of divorced her, could of banished her, but instead it was easier just to kill her." Alistair choked back a sob and felt Caledonia pull him into a hug. Squeezing her for a moment he pulled back and gave her a small smile "Thank you, but please, the crimes he will lose his throne for is far beyond the evil he has done to you both."

They continued in silence and Cullen felt his heart ache for his friend. Unlike Caledonia, Cullen knew how much Alistair loved and adored his Father. They were much closer than Maric ever was with Cailan. Cailan may be Maric's heir, but Alistair was his favorite.

Making their way back to the palace, they found Cailan, Anora, Elissa and even Dorian waiting for them. Quickly running to him, Elissa let out a small sob as she wrapped herself around Alistair. Pulling her tight against him, he lifted her off the ground while kissing her and chuckling lightly, Alistair gave her that cocky smirk, before setting her back down.

"Well now that, _that_ is settled, lets go see Teagan." Cailan told them.

"Wait." Cullen spoke up "We all know what is happening tonight. I think Anora, Elissa and Caledonia should go with Dorian and leave the palace for safety and...."

"Absolutely not!" Caledonia cut him off "Cullen, I love you dearly, but damnation. I am tired of you thinking I am some weak, delicate flower that will get squashed. I am not leaving and with the nasty looks Elissa is now giving Alistair and Anora debating if she should smack Cailan or not, I would say I am not alone."

The girls agreed very vocally as the two Princes groaned with Cullen in their frustrations.

"I know we need to be out of the way and staying with Dorian is a good idea, but let us stay in the palace." Caledonia  told them.

Dorian snorted at the large puppy eyes Caledonia gave Cullen while she manipulated him with pouty lips. This was exactly why he loved Caledonia like a sister, the woman was a brilliant tactician and Cullen had no idea she was leading him to the outcome she wanted.

"Besides, if Maric doesn't agree to step down and a fight breaks out, it could be total anarchy outside when word spreads and at that point it could be even more dangerous for us for us to be away from the palace."

Touché, Dorian thought, she had maneuvered into getting exactly what she wanted and from the looks of the other girl's faces, what they wanted as well.

"I will guard them with my life gentlemen." Dorian quickly added "I will take them to my quarters, and set magical wards on all windows and doors, they will be safe, I swear."

In the end, they all agreed, or at least they all realized not agreeing was a mute point. As they prepared to separate into their two groups, Caledonia quickly ran to Cullen and threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Feeling his tight embrace, she couldn't help but sigh as his lips found hers once more.

"Andraste protect you love." Cullen whispered against her lips "I couldn't live without you."

"I certainly don't want to be without you either, stubborn man, so stay safe and come back to me too!"

Cullen pulled back from her and noticed Alistair and Cailan were still engaged with their goodbyes as well and shrugging kissed her once more.

"Ahem" Teagan cleared his voice "Could you boys please get moving. We will be lucky to catch Maric off guard as is, we don't need to give him time to prepare."

Cullen watched Caledonia as she reached up and traced his jaw with her fingertips.

" love you Cullen and only you!"

"Come on ladies." Dorian spoke up "Let them do the brutish work and we shall await them in style." Dorian joked, helping to make the women smile as they all left for Dorian's chambers.

Caledonia, went to Cullen once more as the men got ready to leave after making sure all 3 women would indeed be safe in Dorian's chambers.

"Promise me you will come back Cullen." she kissed him with tears in her eyes.

"While I could die a happy man since having you once" he told her as he kissed the tip of her nose "I am far to greedy to only do so once. I will come back Callie, I swear."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Expecting an epic battle, Maric did not put up the fight they expected at first. However, as tempers flared and words became shouted, Maric went for his sword and rushed to cut down Alistair, his favorite son. Cullen saw the move and quickly moved Alistair out of the way, taking the blunt of the attack in one arm. Screaming in agony, Alistair barely had time to react before Cailan disarmed his Father.

"Maker knows I love you Father, but you were the one who taught me that a true King must put his kingdom first and because I do, if I must kill you to secure you from destroying Ferelden I will!"

For a brief moment, Maric admired the strength in Cailan's words. He had always thought Cailan was to flaky and weak, but for once he saw something in him that might make him a worthy King after all.

"This is how this will play out Father." Alistair told him "You will step down and allow Cailan to be King. You will say it is time and will live here in the palace in comfort for the rest of your life and except what we give you." Alistair walked up to his Father and pulled a dagger from his boot to Maric's neck "Or I kill you now and it is over for good. I hate you for killing my Mother and I would love to gut you for her, but she is gone and nothing I do can bring her back. I offer you this because she would want what is best for Ferelden and a peaceful step down is the best for it, but do not think for one sec I will not gut you should you cause anyone any harm and cause any problems from this moment forward. Do you understand?"

Maric could feel the blade slightly cut the tip into his skin. While he would not believe Cailan, he knew Alistair would do exactly as he promised and as such, he nodded his head that he agreed to his terms.

"Guards!" Alistair called and after explaining the situation, Alistair told them to take Maric to Fort Drakon and that Cailan would go as well with Teagan also. Alistair also explained that they had a simple choice. Swear loyalty to Cailan and live or not and die right here. The guards chose intelligently much to Alistair's relief.

Escorting Cullen to the healer, Alistair sent for Caledonia as well as the other.

Caledonia step in the room and shrieked as she saw Cullen with blood everywhere and ran to him.

"No worries love, my sword arm is still strong enough to defend you and both can still hold and love you."

Caledonia turned to Alistair and thanked him, before turning her attentions and kisses to Cullen.

"I was so worried I'd lose you Cullen." she confessed as she cried each time he groaned as the healer stitched his arm.

"As soon as I am done, we are going to have someone marry us love and then you will be stuck with me for life," he chuckled.

"Actually, I can't allow that Cullen." Alistair laughed at their shocked looks "I have other plans."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Denerim was joyously celebrating an event like nothing ever seen before it. The royal wedding of two Princes, one now their King was excitement enough, but the fact that Ferelden's newest created Teyrn and appointed Commander of all their military stood with them as he married as well would make the occasion an event none would ever forget.

The ceremony was somewhat simple, but showcased the three most powerful men in the country, not only marrying side by side, but showing an alliance that would keep Ferelden strong against all future enemies and would deliver to their enemies a force to be reckoned with should they think of attacking them.

Caledonia, Anora and Elissa had all worn gowns created to look alike, yet each had a small variation to insure each woman was unique in their own way, All three men wore armor; both Alistair and Cailan wore gold with matching crowns, while Cullen's was silver. All three couples stood together after their vows were finalized to be greeted by cheering crowds. It was a day for celebration that would continue throughout the week as well.

As they finally made their way to the banquet table, Cullen took Caledonia's hand and brought it to his lips to nibble the tips of her elegant fingers.

"Who would of ever thought a midnight ride and a saucy wench in my lap could lead to this?" he chuckled.

"It has certainly been an interesting ride." she chuckled and then impishly added "It was and has been a very interesting ride."

"You are my heart Caledonia, forever."

"And you, my golden Lion are mine forever as well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the couples laughed and enjoyed themselves, no one noticed a woman on the balcony overlooking the banquet hall. No one saw the woman who leaned against the wall as she watched them all with bitter hatred in her eyes. Frowning to herself, she whispered so quietly, that none could hear her words except for herself.

"Enjoy your day now Cullen and Caledonia, this game is far from over and I play with the highest stakes and always to win." Leliana smiled as she slipped deep into the shadows before anyone might notice the plotting Bard.


End file.
